With reference to FIG. 1 for a prior art of generating power by a motor vehicle as disclosed in R.O.C. Patent No. M319862, an edge of a tire includes a groove, a wheel rim, and a stator silicon steel sheet fixed thereto, and the stator silicon steel sheet further includes a copper wire and a magnet plate; and an axle is fixed to the wheel rim wheel rim, and the rotor turntable is sheathed on the axle and further includes a magnet plate installed thereto and arranged with the same polarity of the magnet plate of the stator silicon steel sheet; a small gear is installed to a gear axle and engaged to a gear of the rotor turntable, and the gear turntable further has an eccentric shaft; the stator silicon steel sheet has an air compressor cylinder, and a spring, a piston, and an air pushing plate installed in the cylinder also a partition plate, and the air pushing plate is pivotally coupled to the eccentric shaft; a return wheel lever is passed through the axle and fixed to the center of the rotor turntable; two pushrods are installed opposite to each other, and each pushrod is pivotally coupled to both ends of the return wheel lever; and a copper wire is coupled to a charger and a battery. Therefore, this device has the effects of improving the dynamic force of the motor vehicle to generate power, inflating tires automatically, and saving fuels.
Although this patented technology can drive the return wheel lever, and the rotor turntable to rotate with the tires and produce rotation for the rotor turntable and the stator silicon steel sheet to generate electric power, yet the rotary power generator is applicable for a turbine mechanism such as turbines of hydroelectric and thermal power plants. During the operation of the turbine, the rotor of the power generator is driven to rotate and generate power, and the conventional motor vehicle using tires to generate power requires complicated mechanisms, and the power generation is limited by the existing volume or space of the tires and the stability of use (such as maintenance and repair as well as change of the tires), and thus the application still has difficulty. Obviously, such design requires breakthroughs and improvements.
Since the technology for converting kinetic energy into electric energy (by a power generator) is already a common art, the problems reside on how to use the dynamic potentials produced while the vehicle body is moving and how to implement the technology into the motor vehicle effectively. Therefore, it is a subject for related manufacturers to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional way of generating electric power from kinetic energy by using the dynamic potentials produced while the motor vehicle is moving.